Verifying the integrity of the data sent by a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) is important when testing a hardware SCSI protocol controller. Currently SCSI initiators can verify that data is written to a SCSI target by using a SCSI write block command to a Logical Block Address (LBA) with a fixed data pattern. A SCSI read block command is then implemented to read the same LBA and compare the value read from the LBA with the original data pattern. However, if the data miscompares, the initiator does not know whether the data sent on the SCSI bus was incorrect during the SCSI write block command or the data on the SCSI bus was incorrect during the SCSI read block command. Data sent incorrectly during the SCSI write block command would indicate the SCSI initiator was at fault for the miscompare. Data sent incorrectly during the SCSI read block command would indicate the SCSI target was at fault for the miscompare.
Conventional solutions to such problems capture both transactions on a logic analyzer and visually inspect the data transferred on both transactions. Such conventional approaches demand a large amount of time, analyzer equipment and protocol expertise to interpret the data.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for SCSI target verification that reduces time, equipment, and personnel resources when compared with conventional approaches.